hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 (Hana Nochi Hare)
"Sneaking into the rival school!? Clash!! Weakling guy vs. the fiancé of fate" Raibaru-kō ni sennyū!? Gekitotsu!! Hetare danshi vs. unmei no konyakusha) is an installment of Hana Nochi Hare. It aired on April 24, 2018 on TBS. David Ito and Sumie Sasaki guest starred in the episode. It was followed by the third episode on May 1. Haruto Kaguragi asks Oto Edogawa to go eat pancakes with him. Afterwards, they visit Tsukasa Domyoji's house, where Oto informs him about her engagement to Tenma Hase. The Correct 5 later infiltrate Momonozono. Plot After Haruto Kaguragi saved Oto Edogawa from her coworker, Tenma Hase walks up. Kobayashi arrives shortly to take Haruto home. Before leaving, Oto thanks Haruto for saving her. Haruto feels a strange pang in his chest. Tenma drops Oto off at her home, where she finds her mother trying on the clothes Tenma's stepmother sent. Her manager calls her shortly to ask her to work a shift since her coworker quit. The next day, Oto calls Arisa Konno to apologize about the incident with Haruto. Konno is not mad though, and tells her that Haruto is a "good kid at heart." Oto wonders why Haruto is "bothering with a peasant", referring to herself. Airi Maya questions Kaito Taira about Haruto's strange behavior. She threatens Kaito by grabbing his tie. He eventually promises to "look into it", before Airi smashes a statue with a rock. Kaito then confronts Haruto about it. He guesses that Haruto is in love with Oto. However, Haruto insists that he will "toss her away" once she falls for him. Later, Haruto reveals to Oto that he made her coworker quit. He then asks for her to take him to get pancakes as a thank you gift. That Saturday, Oto and Haruto meet at Yebisu Garden Place. When they arrive at the pancake shop, Haruto tells Oto that he bought the place the previous day in order to avoid lines. After eating, Oto asks Haruto why he is "paying attention to her." She promises to keep his secret since she wishes to remain at Eitoku. He assumes that she wishes to stay there because of the F4. He then takes her to Tsukasa Domyoji's house. It quickly comes to light that she has no idea who Tsukasa is. The Domyojis head maid, Tama arrives and invites the two inside. Seeing Haruto's enthusiasm, Oto's admits that she has to stay at Eitoku to remain engaged to Tenma. Haruto struggles with his words, calling her a "loser." Oto responds that he has nothing to do with her "pathetic life" and leaves. Haruto collapses and is taken home by Nishida. The following day, Oto goes on a date with Tenma in her new dress. Airi happens to see them. Haruto becomes bedridden and calls Kaito to his side. He, once again, tells Haruto that he is in love with Oto, but Haruto continues to deny it. In the morning, the C5 dress as Momonozono students and sneak into the school. It boasts numerous luxuries and Tenma's face is plastered everywhere, which annoys Haruto. A former Eitoku student recognizes Haruto and alerts the others. Tenma saves them by calling them his guests. He proposes a "friendship" between their schools, but Haruto refuses. Later that night, Haruto finds himself outside Oto's job. Haruto asks her, "am I not good enough?", but Oto does not understand the implication. Konno comes outside and invites him and Oto to her apartment to eat dinner. Oto begins cooking, while Konno leaves to buy drinks. She asks Haruto what he meant by "am I not good enough?" Konno comes home, before he can reply. The three of them then sit down to eat. Haruto declines the food, but finds it "delicious" once Konno forces him to eat. On their way home, Oto brings up the question again. She assumes that he was comparing himself to Tsukasa, though he was actually thinking of Tenma. Haruto says he will "become a perfect guy who not lose to him" Oto tells him that a "not perfect" Haruto has his "good points" too. He promises to not force her out of school and rushes home. The next morning, Haruto admits that he is in love with Oto to Kaito. Cast and characters Other *Maeno *Tsukasa Domyoji Guest roles *David Ito (Nishida) *Kaito Miyachika (Taku Komatsubara) *Miku Iwasaki (young Oto) *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) *Riki Okuma (young Tenma) *Sumie Sasaki (Tama) Ratings Notes *This episode roughly covers chapters four through nine of the manga. *Some scenes in this episode were filmed at Yebisu Garden Palace. The location was first featured in the third episode of Hana Yori Dango. References See also External links *Episode 2 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes